


Setsuna Festa

by yoshitsune



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets featuring Setsuna with various other characters. Written during a month-long prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfinished Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna is fascinated by the ring around Saji's neck.  
> prompt. 指輪 | ring

As usual Saji fell asleep huddled against Setsuna, with one arm wrapped around him to keep close. He was breathing evenly and his eyelids had stopped twitching in the way they did while he was still awake. Setsuna reached over Saji and under his side of the pillow, searched with his fingers until he touched cold metal. He pulled out the thin gold chain and held it up so the ring it was looped through swayed in front of his eyes. Setsuna had touched it only once before, out of curiosity when Saji had taken off his shirt and it fell onto the bedspread. Saji had quickly snatched it up and hidden it in a pocket.

After that whenever they undressed together the ring was already gone and didn't reappear around Saji's neck until the next time Setsuna saw him. Therefore Setsuna had never had an opportunity to look at it properly before, to feel its unexpected weight and notice the finely engraved details. Unlike the sharp features he admired in Exia, everything was rounded and softly smoothed. It suited Saji.

As the ring gently spun, tiny lettering on the ring's inner surface caught Setsuna's eye. Careful to not wake Saji, Setsuna sat up. He turned the ring in his fingers. He couldn't make out much in the low light, and the language wasn't one he understood either. Only the names _Louise_ and _Saji_ , and the year _2307_ were obvious.

Saji shifted in his sleep, moving closer to the only source of warmth in his coolly air-conditioned room. Setsuna half expected to hear Saji murmur _her_ name, but he was sleeping peacefully now. Setsuna thought about fixing the chain back around Saji's neck, but instead he pushed it far in between the pillow and the sheets. There were never enough nights when Saji slept peacefully.


	2. A Room of His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time Setsuna has a room to call his own.  
> prompt. 何もない部屋 | empty room

Sumeragi said to him, "feel free to decorate it how you like, just make sure you don't leave permanent marks on the walls."  
But Setsuna had no intention of filling this room, _his_ room, with anything as unnecessary as decorations. Once he was alone he stepped further into the room, ran his fingers over the clean surfaces. He sat down on the bed and tested the springy new mattress. He smelled the untainted scent of washing powder and cotton from the sheets. When he lay down he could still see every corner of his room, and they were all empty.


	3. Turn To Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna is there when Saji needs a shoulder to cry on.  
> prompt. 君に泣きついてしまった夜 | night (I) clung to you in tears

Saji didn't lift his head from his knees when the door opened. He didn't have to look to know who quietly sat down beside him. Setsuna touched Saji's shoulder and Saji's hands seemed to move on their own to twist into Setsuna's jacket. His head fell against Setsuna's chest along with his tears. Setsuna's heart beat furiously under Saji's cheek and his hands seemed to tremble when he slid them around Saji's back. Not since Saji was a kid had strong comforting arms held him, and it made him cry harder to realise it. He wriggled closer, not caring that Setsuna didn't smell of aftershave and cigarettes.


	4. Automatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Setsuna is injured, he's surprised to find Tieria watching over him.  
> prompt. ベッドサイド | bedside

Tieria stood up abruptly when he saw that Setsuna had opened his eyes.  
"I promised Feldt to keep an eye on you when I forced her to go rest."  
Setsuna blinked drowsily; Tieria cleared his throat and pulled his gloves back on. In his right hand, Setsuna still felt the phantom sensation of contact and warmth. Tieria looked distracted, absent-mindedly rubbing his fingertips together.  
"You don't need to stay." Setsuna's voice came out sounding hoarse and barely there.  
"I'm not in the habit of breaking promises."  
Setsuna sighed; he let his eyes slide shut.  
"Thanks."  
Tieria said nothing else, but Setsuna heard him sit down again.


	5. With Each Passing Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina visits Setsuna during Newroz.  
> prompt. 花柄ドレス | flower-print dress

At the beginning of spring Marina came to visit. She wore a flowered dress and red shoes. The Ptolemaios crew greeted her with curious looks but soon left her alone with Setsuna - even Mileina did, though not without a conspiratorial wink.  
"Happy New Year," Marina said handing him a bulky paper bag.  
"Apples?"  
"A helpful little bird told me how much you like them," Marina smiled hesitantly. "These grew within the palace walls and were carefully stored over winter."  
Setsuna cradled one of the red apples in his hands. Smooth and cool it was still beautiful despite its season having passed.


	6. Blood of the Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna recalls how he and the other children used to celebrate New Year's.  
> prompt. 最後まで逃げ切った | held on until the end

People had returned to the places he saw turned to ruins as a child. Setsuna watched from the distance of the hills as bonfires lit the night to celebrate the coming of spring and a new year. He imagined the flickering to be boys like his old comrades leaping over the flames in reckless celebration. He remembered the exhilaration of jumping, with the heat of the fire swelling up under him, surrounding him for an instant. It had filled them with strength and burned their fears into the dark for one night, until the dawn horizon reflected their blood.


	7. Monsters of the Lagoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left alone together on the island base for months, Setsuna and Tieria have begun to go stir-crazy.  
> prompt. あてにならない時計 | an unreliable watch

The wind blowing from the ocean was rough and sticky. It buffeted against Setsuna with a hint of fishiness that made him queasy no matter how many months he passed living on this island. Setsuna wanted to breathe air that was dry during the day and cold at night.  
“What time is it now?” Tieria asked. Setsuna looked at the sky and then down at the watch on Tieria’s wrist. The face was too bright with sunlight to read.

“About 1400 hours,” he answered, shielding his eyes from the sun. The gap in their heights had shrunk over the past year and Setsuna didn’t need to look up any more when talking to Tieria.  
“Is that right?” Tieria said softly as if talking to himself. Setsuna picked at a line of salt crusted on his arm. It built up there like it built up everywhere on the island, eating away at the house and rusting the fences.

Tieria grabbed Setsuna’s wrist and looked at the spot where his watch used to be. Setsuna couldn’t remember when he had lost it, but judging by the strong contrast of pale and tanned skin, it couldn’t have been long. Tieria’s fingers were thin and smooth but stronger than they looked.

“You lost it.”  
They were both staring at the spot now. The longer they looked the whiter it seemed to become until it was reflecting the sunlight and making them squint.  
“Unreliable. Everything here is so unreliable."  
Setsuna stayed silent and watched the blue shadows beside Tieria’s eyes shift with water reflections.


	8. Whisper and Mantra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna can't accept that Hallelujah isn't there any more.  
> prompt. 届かない　|　won't reach

Setsuna found Allelujah asleep in the common room. He remembered Allelujah as a light, erratic sleeper, but he didn't wake even when Setsuna sat next to him on the couch; another moment that his memories seemed false. Setsuna carefully arranged Allelujah's hair to cover the left side of his face. Like this he could imagine Hallelujah waking up with a sly grin that said, 'fooled you, idiot.' In reality Allelujah's golden eye would look at Setsuna with the same indifferent expression as the grey one. Setsuna moved his lips over Allelujah's ear.  
"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..." He whispered with the same feeling that Allelujah repeated that girl's name.


	9. A Pretty Good Place To Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a bloody relationship.  
> prompt.　もう少しだけ　|　just a little more

Blood dripped from Setsuna's nostrils, thick and warm, over his top lip and into his mouth. He was panting lightly when he touched his throbbing face. He stared at his trembling fingertips. He hadn't felt this warm in a long time.

"Again."  
"Haaaaa?" Hallelujah was suddenly not so interested any more in checking the damage on his knuckles. He leered, showed off his sharp canines.

"Just not the face again. It'll draw too much attention."  
Hallelujah laughed, deep and a little breathless.  
"Hey baby, you want me to be part of your fucked up fantasies you gotta give me a little more to work with."


	10. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah has learned to understand Setsuna's language.  
> prompt.　猫の泣き声　|　cat's cry

"There you are. I heard you got yourself roughed up." Hallelujah couldn't keep the gleeful tone out of his voice. Setsuna lay face down on his bed, hadn't even taken off his boots. Hallelujah grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged Setsuna onto the floor, planted a foot on his stomach to keep him there. Setsuna grappled with Hallelujah's leg, tried to unbalance and throw him but Hallelujah just stepped down harder in response.

"That's what you're after isn't it?"

The bruises Lockon gave him must have hurt badly; no way that guy would pull his punches after Setsuna killed his little bitch. But Setsuna grit his teeth and didn't make a sound. After a few moments glaring at each other, Hallelujah twisted his heel into the hollow under Setsuna's ribcage, hard. That time Setsuna let out a quiet whimper, though not quiet enough for Hallelujah to miss.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Hallelujah said and pulled back his foot. Setsuna made another soft sound in his throat when Hallelujah picked him up and dropped him on the bed.

Hallelujah had figured out a while ago that Setsuna wouldn't say what he wanted with words. Setsuna was like a cat that learned just what type of meow humans would understand as 'give me what I want'. Not pitiful, but urgent with an edge of neediness, sometimes breathy and soft. Hearing it always made Hallelujah hard, whether it meant 'hurt me', or 'fuck me', or 'hurt me while you fuck me.'

He spread himself out on top of Setsuna; let his weight push the air out of Setsuna's lungs as a long groan. Hallelujah slowly licked over Setsuna's bloody mouth, savoured the taste and texture of broken skin.  
"I heard you didn't give that whiny cunt the satisfaction of a reaction."  
Setsuna quirked his lips into a small smile before he parted them and made a noise that Hallelujah understood as, 'just fuck me already'.


	11. Treat Me Like Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the walk back to their hotel, they're distracted by the discovery of a gloomy path.  
> prompt.　思い出の公園　|　park of memories

On a cool spring evening they walked from the city centre after dinner, just Setsuna and Lockon. No, Neil. Lockon had insisted on telling him his civilian name. He seemed to think that it was important to trust each other with tiny pieces of their past lives. Setsuna still didn't know how to explain that he wanted to be called nothing but Setsuna, and that his past wasn't worth unearthing. It would defeat the purpose of all the time and effort he had taken to bury it in the first place.

Taking the road that bordered a park to return to the hotel had become their habit over the days. The warmer weather had woken insects out of their winter hibernations; tonight crickets gave natural sound to the city night.

"Looks like it could be a full moon tonight," Neil remarked and stopped to take a better look at it hanging full and bright among the high-rises up ahead. Setsuna stopped beside him but looked to the right. They had pulled up right at the point where a narrow path into the park interrupted the tall bushes of the park's border. The sharp scent of fresh grass was strong here and Neil turned his head towards it, raised his nose slightly into the breeze. He stared into the gloom beyond the reach of the street lamps. Setsuna turned his face in the opposite direction, watched cars pass as dark blurs with bright eyes.

Setsuna kept walking and only turned back when he was sure Neil's footsteps wouldn't be following any time soon. Neil stood still, hands in his pockets, looking like he might wander into the dark without noticing Setsuna. Setsuna backtracked, dragging his feet in the hope that Neil would snap out of it before he made it all the way back. But even when Setsuna stood beside him again Neil didn't turn or take his eyes off the park path. His breath misted on the chilly air and for a moment he breathed deliberately to puff out each breath like smoke. The way Neil sometimes fidgeted with things in his fingers, Setsuna could see him as a smoker. But he didn't ask if Neil ever had, if he ever craved, and if he ever gave in. Questions invited questions, and Setsuna didn't want to answer.

"Let's go this way for a change," Neil said and finally turned to him, gave a small smile. It came and went like one of the passing cars; it didn't reach his eyes. They had an unusual brightness to them which Setsuna wanted to avoid looking at for too long. Instead he glanced up the gloomy path and saw nothing there. He shrugged his shoulders and began walking forward. Neil followed in his long strides until they were walking side by side again. He hummed softly to himself; a tune Setsuna had no hope of recognising. Setsuna flinched when Neil rested a hand around his waist and reeled him in. Even as Setsuna's feet faltered Neil kept them striding forward, close as if they were joined at the hip.


	12. Equally Damaged (peach & cherry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna knows they're both hiding rotten cores.  
> prompt.　桃　|　peach

The exposed small of Sumeragi's back was pale and covered in downy hair. It looked soft to touch, like the fuzz on a peach. She had skin that was tender, an entire body that was supple and well cared for on the outside. But even the most perfect-looking peach could be rotting from the core. After a hard day he could smell alcohol on her skin, in the air around her. Setsuna's body hadn't been cared for or sheltered. His core harboured maggots that were laid there early in his life, and one day they would eat their way out.


	13. The Colour of Pomegranates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna watches Sumeragi paint her nails.  
> prompt.　ペディキュアを塗る人　|　person painting their nails

"What are you doing?"  
"Haven't you ever seen a woman paint her nails?"  
"The women I knew didn't do such frivolous things."  
"But look," Sumeragi said and set her feet together in a dainty pose. The deep red lacquer on her nails shone almost like something fresh and edible.

Setsuna reached out his hand without thinking, and Sumeragi slapped the back of his hand lightly.  
"Uh-uh, no touching," she said, her voice light with laughter. "But I'm glad to see that the charms of a lady's painted toes can appeal even to you."  
Setsuna frowned.  
"They don't," he insisted, but was tempted to try touching them again.


	14. Doll House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna goes to return Sumeragi from the fake life she's living.  
> prompt.　毒を飲んだ女 | woman who drank poison

Setsuna could taste alcohol in Sumeragi's mouth when she kissed him. The small apartment had been littered with empty bottles, the remains of a woman searching for the right poison. Each one that hadn't killed her nevertheless deadened a small part of her each time, and that man had let her. He would have probably let her drink until she became a preserved doll. Setsuna parted his lips and sucked her mouth as if it were a wound full of venom. He'd take the poison out of her, little by little, until she would give up her search for more.


	15. Into the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna's first impressions of Sumeragi have an unexpected effect on him.  
> prompt. はじめてみる夢　|　dream first seen

During his first briefing Setsuna peeked down the low neckline of Sumeragi's sweater; he couldn't help staring at her breasts, as they seemed to hang in the balance of toppling out at any moment. He had no idea a woman's body could really look like this, or make him so hard. In a dream he had the courage to pull her breasts free. They felt so soft, comforting, and Sumeragi smiled at him, not fake or bitter. When he climaxed the pleasure was unlike anything he had felt when his dreams were a jumble of dirty magazines, cold earth and the warmth of another boy's cum.


	16. Into the Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumeragi shows her predatory side.  
> prompt. 暇つぶし　|　killing time

It was a way to kill time, teasing Setsuna. And his reactions were so cute, especially when she 'accidentally' pressed her breasts against him. Rationally Sumeragi would call it sexual harassment, but he probably didn't even realise it. And if he was just uptight instead of oblivious, she was sure liquor could help. Judging by the shy smile tugging at his lips after a little vodka, it didn't take much to bring him to the sweet range between tipsy and drunk. She could like a boy weak to alcohol, especially if it turned him mellow and agreeable like this. Besides, it meant more alcohol for her, and less time to get him on his knees between her thighs.


	17. Grazes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah can't resist indulging Setsuna's masochism.  
> prompt. 崩れはしない　 |　won't crumble

Setsuna never looked at him with fear, and it intrigued Hallelujah. He even liked the pain and wouldn't crumble like so many others. At least not with the sort of pain Hallelujah could allow himself to inflict without losing his livelihood. Hallelujah licked the red marks on Setsuna's wrists. The metal handcuffs were unforgiving against his skin and bones, but Setsuna never seemed to think about consequences when he was lost in one sensation or another. Hallelujah used his teeth and felt a shiver go through Setsuna. When he broke the skin Setsuna groaned, and grew hard again in Hallelujah's hand.


	18. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Ali again and letting the team down, Setsuna needs Lasse to help him escape for a bit.  
> prompt. 命がけ　|　risking one's life

Still alive, that son-of-a-fucking-bitch was still alive. Setsuna tried to focus on Lasse's face above him; dark eyes, dark hair too short to find a grip in. Even still unwanted memories, images, voices jumbled in his head, noisy and nonsensical. A sob escaped his throat and he covered his face with his arms. Lasse stopped his hips and gently pried Setsuna's arms apart. He looked concerned, frowned when he saw that the cut on Setsuna's lip had reopened.

"You still hurting?"  
Setsuna shook his head on reflex. Sure his face hurt but that hardly bothered him; Moreno already kept him in supply of more painkillers than he'd ever need. What bothered him now wasn't something he ever wanted to explain, especially not to Lasse. He had been so careful. Even so there were times he was sure Lasse looked at him with suspicion, his mind picking at facts and filling in the gaps Setsuna had blotted out. If he were to ever know the full truth Lasse would probably never want to touch him again.

"Put your weight on me," Setsuna said. Lasse stared at him for a long moment, like he would be able to read Setsuna's thoughts if he just tried hard enough.  
"You sure?" Even though Lasse made a serious face, Setsuna felt his cock swell inside him.  
"Yeah," Setsuna breathed.  
"Alright." Lasse stroked his hair, kissed the undamaged side of his mouth.

Setsuna filled his lungs with a final deep breath before Lasse came down on top of him. The sudden weight on his chest almost knocked all the air out again. He tried to relax, let the air go without instinctively gasping for more. He felt emptied and deflated, and simultaneously full to bursting. Lasse began to move inside him with short thrusts, each movement letting Setsuna gain the slightest bit of oxygen before forcing it out.

The ache in his mouth and jaw became insignificant; missions, failure, his own lack of self-control. His chest ached. He tried to push the fragments of the day out of his mind. He held on to Lasse until his arms fell limp onto the mattress.

The heat and tightness in his groin was like the burning in his lungs. His receptors struggled back and forth between agony and bliss. Pleasure burnt up his spine like a fuse and exploded in his head. When his vision blacked he felt calm for a moment, and very alone in his head.

When he saw light again his ears were rushing. He lay still, slowly returning to all the corners of his body. He felt more than saw that Lasse sat beside him, had propped pillows under his legs. Gradually the pounding rush of blood to his brain settled. He was so tired he could have gone to sleep and slept a hundred days, a blank sleep he wouldn't remember now that his mind was clean and empty.


End file.
